Harry and Ginny One-Shots and Drabbles
by Ruby4Life101
Summary: These are a bunch of Harry/Ginny One-Shots and drabbles I have decided to make.
1. Flower Fields

**Prompt: Flowers**

**Time: Beginning of 3rd Year**

Harry honestly didn't know why it was a smart idea to go to a flower field in Autumn. There where no flowers so he could obviously not enjoy the smell of them. Maybe he wanted to have time for himself or he simple couldn't be arsed to listen to Ron and Hermione argue. Either way he was stuck here till how long it took for a detention for McGonagall, and that took almost an hour. So he was stuck here for the time being. Just as he was about to go and go to the owelry he heard soft crying coming from near a bunch of wildflowers and there with her red hair lay Ginny Weasley, crying softly.

"Why can't anybody understand I was possessed by Tom." He heard her say.

"I do" He says as he came near her, scaring her half to death.

"Harry! What the fuck are you doing here?" she said blushing slightly

"I was waiting out here because I made an excuse towards Ron and Hermione, and now I am hiding." she giggled at that slightly and that made Harry's heart sore high. "So what are you doing here?" he asked.

He saw her pale slightly and fidget, but finally she confessed, "I'm hiding away from some bullies who hate my living guts after my first year." she said so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear her.

"What! But that wasn't your fault! Do your brothers know about this?" He demanded.

"N-no.." and she broke down crying hard and Harry gently held her as she cried on to his shoulder, soothing her down.

"You have to tell them!" he said scared for the youngest Weasley

"There rep is already horrible thanks to me, I don't want to make it worse."

"But Ginny they care about you"

"Ha! Ron told me to go away at the beginning of the bloody train ride, Fred and George barely ever go near me any more and Percy has been lecturing me about trusting an evil diary! Yeah, they _totally_ care about me!" she said sarcastically. Harry was slightly surprised by her sudden outburst and guilt kept creeping up to him because he knew, he was part of the reason why Ron didn't let Ginny go with them. He was also slightly shocked at how pretty she looked while she was angry. Her eyes turned fierce and determined, her hair grew darker and her growing chest heaved up and down. He blushed inwardly for that last thought.

"Have you gone down to Professor McGonagall?" he asked.

"No"

"Then go to her" he urged "I'll go with you" Ginny blushed slightly when he said and he found himself thinking that she looked pretty cute when she did that.

"Thanks Harry!" she said hugging him and filling his nose with the scent of flowers.

"Lets go"

While Harry and Ginny where walking down, Harry realised some of the students staring, pointing and sneering at Ginny from afar. This was really starting to get on Harry's nerve and if it wasn't the fact that Ginny had began placing her small hand in his hand he would have gone off to beat up a 3rd year hufflepuff.

Harry and Ginny arrived at McGonagall just as Harry was about to explode. But when they told McGonagall what happened, she was beyond furious.

"I'll be speaking with the students. Bullying is not to be tolerated."

"Yes ma'am"

"And if you need anything at all, simple go through me door, okay Miss Weasley?"

"Yes Professor."

"Of you go"

Ginny could honestly not believe her luck. Harry was the sweetest caring about and she hadn't stuttered at all through the whole time she'd been with him. Score one for her.

"You could always come to me if you need help as well." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry" she said

"You are most welcome, princess" he said teasingly, and Merlin she wanted to kiss him. And that exactly what she did...on the cheek. But he had to move his dumb head and the kiss landed on his lips. Ginny quickly pulled away from him and began stammering apologies not recognising the disappointed look on his face, or the fact that all her brothers where at the corner ready to kill Potter. Harry then quickly pulled her down for another kiss.

"Never apologise for such an amazing kiss." he said as he started sucking on her neck. when he heared Ginny moan softlh he smirked and looked up.

"We have to get to the common room before people notice were missing." Ginny said trying to unsuccessfully hide her blushing face.

"Fine, but you owe me one princess. Meet me at the flower field and then we'll get back to this." he whispered into her ear making her shiver slightly. She grabbed hks hand and dragged him towards the common room but not before quickly pecking his cheek

That's when Harry realised he didn't care if the Weasley boys where going to kill him or the fact that he had a deranged murderer after him, he only cared about his Ginny and that's all that mattered.

That's when he decided he loved Flower Fields at and time of the year.

**_Hey guys!_**

**_This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys love this! Please review and tell me what you want for the next chapter!_**

**_Ruby out~_**


	2. Dream

Prompt: Dreams

Time: Before Hogwarts

~Ginny's POV~

I cannot believe my brothers! They are such sexist pigs! so this is what happened.

Flashback

It was a normal day at the burrow. But this time my brothers and I decided to lounge about outside while Lercy read a book inside, claiming that he'd get burned under the sun.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Charlie, sitting up. I said nothing, knowing that is I even said something intelligent or dumb my brothers would take tha idea for themselves after claiming it was stupid before.

"How about we go flying for a bit? It's a beautiful day!" Asked Bill. Bill just came back from Egypt to take a quick break from curse-breaking.

"Sure" they all said creepily in unison, even though that's Fred and Georges thing.

"Can I come?" I asked. Even though I was six, I was confident that I could do well.

"Ha, ha! Your joking right?" asked Ron being the insensitive prat he is. You see even though where just a year apart, he still treats me like I'm a baby! All my brothers back him up to!

"No! Why would I be joking?" I asked a little hurt and confused.

"Girls cant fly! Especially baby girls like you!" Ron said, proud of himself. Probably because he managed to say a whole sentence without breaking off. Fred and George backed him up.

:Yeh! Your too young! Learn next year!" Now I was absolutely hurt. Even though everyone knows I'm just a year apart that Ron, they like too treat me like I'm a baby. Also when they said 'learn next year' my heart broke. they always say that too me. I've had enough of it!

"I'm pretty sure that the Holy Head Harpies are winning the Chuddley Canons!" I snapped and watched in satisfaction as his ears turned red in embarrassment.

" True, but the Hold Head Harpies are more older and more mature." said Bill, taking their side.

That's when I turned on Charlie. "Didn't you not say that there were girls on the Quidditch team?" I asked accusingly.

"Yeah, but they aren't annoying naive little girls like you!" said Charlie not even realising what he just said "I honestly prefer them." That line broke me. I always remembered them telling me stories when I was really young, about how I was going to grow uo to be a powerful young witch. Apparently they were all just lies.

"So what your trying to say, is that I'm just your one way ticket out of trouble with mum?" I asked trembling slightly. That's when the evil trolls finally realised there dumb mistake.

"No Ginny that's not what we ment, I-"

"Yes it was! Men only think of girls as slaves and I honestly fimd it disgusting that you things are trying to cover up what you really ment! I hate you!" I then turned around and sprinted not even looking at their faces.

End Flashback

So that's why I'm in my room, cring softly trying to get my self to stop.

"So what if I was a girl!?" I asked myself. My brothers really make me question my life. I then started singing. For some reason that helps me calm down a lot.

Hey brothers,

Why, oh, why,

Won't you just let me play with you?

I just wanna be like you, play like you!

I don't wanna play with dolls!

Instead I wanna play with guns,

Cause I'm not just a little girl!

~Charlies POV~

I feel a little hurt by the fact that Ginny told me, right to my face she hates me, but I know she'll get ever it. But then me and my brothers stopped when we heard the saddest sounding song come from Ginnys room. We instantly stopped laughing at what ever joke we made about Ginny and guilt basically made our face, as we huddled outside of Ginnys room.

"Well who's going to apologise?" everyone jumped at the voice. We turned around and saw Percy glaring at us.

"Why do you think we did this?" challenged Ron. Percy just raised an eyebrow at us.

"Fine we did something." finally relented Bill. "Also how did you find out?"

"I saw her running out with tears." he then turned around and marched to his room. That's when we all knew that we messed we badly.

~Ginnys POV~

I could hear my brothers talking outside, but to be honest I couldn't bring myself to care. That's when I started to feel drowsy and tired and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

In dream

In my dream was a perfect forest! It looked so magical I almost wanted to stay there forever. That's when I saw a boy around my age, maybe older, look around confused. So me being the kind helpful person I am, decided to approach him.

"Hello." I said as he turned around to see him. He had black messy hair, that looked impossible to get tidy and dull emerald green eyes.

"Hi?" He asked cautiously. "Who are you!"

"My name is Ginny Weasley." I said finally happy that someone didn't judge me for my hight. "And you are?" I asked cheerfully.

"Harry Potter. But you can call me freak." He said looking down ashamed. "Please don't tell them that I talked to you! They'll pull out the whip again!" he said fearfully. I completely ignored the fact that he said h was Harry Potter, and decided to go and murder the horrible people he dare treat Harry Potter that way.

"Who are these people?"

"Why do you care?" He didn't say it in a rude way, he was just curious. Probably because this is the first time he's experienced love.

"So I could help you! My brothers treat me cruelly and I don't want anyone else to be treated like that. "

"Why would anyone be horrible to you? Your pretty!" he said blushing at the end. I blushed slightly at getting a compliment from him but was also confused about two things. Why was he being so nice and why was he avoiding the question. I'll ask him later. Little did I know, I wasn't going to find out in a while.

"Thank you! You know your the first nicest boy, I have ever seen! Unlike my brothers!

"What did they do?"

"They won't let me play with them! That's just horrible!"

"Well don't listen to them! Go out on your own and do whatever you want!"

"Ok." I said and quickly, before I can chicken out, I quickly kissed his cheek and was covered by a bright light.

End of dream

When I woke up, I decided to take my new friends idea and do things on my own! I wasn't going to listen to my brothers! I was gonna do things my way!

Now all I need to do is wait till night time. Speaking of doing things my way, I was going to sort out my brothers my way!

**A/N****Thank you guys so mush for liking and following this story! I finally updated and if you guys can leave some suggestions I would love it dearly! Again thank you so much!****See you next chapter**


	3. Names

**Time: Summer of Ootp**

**Reminder: Ginny is not Micheal Corner**

Ginny Weasley hated her name.

She wasn't sure why two parents will force there only daughter into despair and pain by giving her such a horrid name. Of course everyone knew what her real name was. it was practically shouted out for everyone to hear when she was sorted.

There she was, getting ready for her first day at hogwarts and then shen she finally just realises the flaw in her amazing plan not to get teased, her name was shouted out load and clear. She swore she heard someone snicker at the name.

Of course she had let Tom use it. But Tom was supposed to be her friend, turns out he's just a rotten snake like the rest of the Slytherins. And honestly this was just the main reason why she hated her name.

It was used by a rotten, snakey, scumbag.

She of course let no one know about this. If she did that would just start a new, fresh round of lectures by her parents and her brothers. It wasn't until someone she was unfamiliar with used her name did she snap.

But that started her new found love for her name

"Ginevra Weasley!" yelled out her greasy potions master. "How dare you insuly my teaching!" he raged. They where all at the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. Ginny had merely suggested he be nicer to the first-year non-slytherins.

He of course had to make a big deal out of it in the middle of the kitchen! Right in front of everyone in the order. Worst of all, her crush, Harry Potter, was right there.

Everyone had jumped at the outburst. Even Albus Dumbledore.

"Wouldn't excpect any less of you though! After all trusting someone you can't even see-" There were several sharp intakes of breath and Bill, Fred and George loked like they were about to hex Snape to bits. Arthur looked inraged. Molly looked like she was about to hit him with a frying pan. Sirius stared at him through narrowed eyes. Remus looked like he was going to bite him. Tonks looked ready to arrest him. They all have heard about the story from her parents. Dumbledore looked at Snape in disgust and McGonnagal looked like she was going to scrach him.

The Golden Trio's reaction was the worst. Mad-eye and Kingsley had to both hold him back from attacking him and punvhing the greasy gits hooked nose, though they both looked like they were doing it reluctantly. Hermione was straring at Snape with disgust, not believing she had defended this man from her friends multiple times.

And Harry? No-one tried to stop him when he came and put an arm around my waist to stop me from causing any damage. No-one stopped him from looking at Snape in the most disgusted was possible. No-one dared comment on how cold the temperature went

"You are the most disgusting, vile, sick and cruel, diabolical thing that has been emplanted on this planet. Your a hook hosed greasy git that doesn't deserve the freedom that Dumbledore has given him. You don't even deserve to say her name in your mouth. And when you tell her of for following Voldermort, yet here you stand serving him." his voice was low and cold creeping a few people out. "If I here you say Ginerva once more, which is as beautiful as the person who has the name crowned upon is, you will be in a world of pain! Do I make myself clear?"

Snape only stared at him in disgust and went to the floo leaving everybody in a tense air. It was only cut off by Bill glaring at Harry when he realised what he said.

"Potter." All my brothers growled. Harry gulped comically as people watched in amusement. I simply leaned and kissed him. It lasted a couple of seconds, before I leaned in and whispered:

"Run" Good thing I did too because at that moment Fred let out a war cry and came in, charging at Harry, followed swiftly by the rest of my brothers. I grinned as everybody laughed as Harry ran of in fright not before shouting over his shoulders:

"I meant it by the way" causing Bill, Fred and George to start throwing hexes at him.

"Well that went well!" Ginny said brightly as Tonks began laughing.

"Potters and there red-heads" muttered Sirius and Remus in unison smirking at both her and the way Harry was heading.

She was really going to enjoy her summer, she thought.

I guess her parents weren't really heartless.


	4. Flying

Flying

"After hearing Ron and Hermione arguing about that dumb cat, Crookshanks and the stupid rat, Scabbers, Harry finally decided to go leave to fly…without supervision of course. And also breaking curfew. So he snuck of with this invisibility cloak and set off.

When Harry arrived at the Quidditch pitch he did not expect to see someone already flying out first, without seeing the red hair, Harry thought it was Oliver Wood preparing for Quidditch practice. But then he noticed the figure playing with a quaffle. He naturally assumed it would be one of the chasers, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet or Angelina Johnson. But when he finally noticed the red hair breezing through in the wind saying he was shocked would be an understatement.

How did Ginny Weasley learn to catch a quaffle like that and fly so elegantly and without effort was amazing. He thought about calling out her name but that would just startle her and make her drop the quaffle…or she would and he didn't want any accidents.

So as he stood in the starry night he began thinking about the littlest Weasley. His first impression of her, not going to lie, was annoying. His second impression of her was she was a fan girl and he honestly did not know how to deal with that. But then his third impression of her made him see the vulnerable side of her. The side that Tom Riddle had taken advantage of. Then this side of her made everything else change completely.

She was beautiful under the moonlight. The moon shone on her hair making it look dark and ruby coloured. The moon shone of her skin making it look pale and her freckles stand out. She looked like a miniature goddess.

But while he was stalking her like the stalker he was, he didn't realise that his cloak slipped off. So when he did realise and turn around to pick up his cloak he didn't hear Ginny fly towards him ball in hand with a smirk on her face. So when he realised and jumped back in surprise it caused Ginny laugh a bit making her seem even more beautiful. She sat with her legs crossed at the front and her hands in front of her.

"So I didn't expect the great Harry Potter watching me while I was flying. Maybe I should do it more often." she said winking at him, without a blush or a stutter. He was the one blushing and stuttering an apology. "Ha. Relax I was only messing with you." She teased. She then moved to look at the full moon."It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yeah."he said as he flew up to join her."So what brings you here?" he asked. He then wished he could tape his mouth together after. Her expression darkened and then he could see the vulnerable side of Ginny Weasley.

"I just wanted to get away from everyone." She said, her voice trembling.

"People been giving you grief over it?" he asked as he hesitantly put an arm around her, surprising her and making her blush slightly, which he had to bite back a smirk about that.

"Some people have just begun getting wearier around me. Nothing to worry about." She said trying to sound reassuring, but Harry could see the pain in her eyes.

"Hey, if you need anyone, you can honestly talk to me. I could be your Knight in shining armour" he said teasingly, enjoying making her blush. But that however didn't stop her from having a smartass reply to come back with.

"Really? Because last time I checked you saved me with your school robes and you are a student." She said as she flipped her hair back.

"Wow" Harry said but he began tickling her, which resulted in them falling down but they were only up about 5ft, so they weren't injured.

"Say you're sorry" Harry said, as he began to mercifully tickle her.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." She said as he stopped but stayed on top of her. Both of them realised how close they were to each other. Harry was about to lean when a bat like shout interrupted them.

"Potter! Weasley! Over here now!" Yelled Snape.

"There he goes, ruining something romantic." Harry heard Ginny as he pulled her up, but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Do you to think you are both so high and mighty that you think you can skip curfew? A month's detention! Both of you"

"Yes sir" Harry said as bowed his head down.

"Yes professor." said Ginny. With that he twirled around and turned back to Harry quickly hid his invisibility cloak and deactivated the map. He then grabbed Ginny's hand and ran with her to catch up with Snape not realizing that she was bright red at the gesture.

~At the Griffindor Entrance~

"And make no mistake your head of house will be hearing about this." Spat Snape at Harry. He then turned and stalked away.

When Ginny was sure he was out of ear range she span and turned to Harry "How badly does he hate you?" she asked.

"A lot." said Harry.

"Well are you two going to come in or not?" grumbled the Fat Lady. After giving in the password the two entered in to find it completely empty.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Ginny. She then summoned up all her Griffindor bravery and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Goodnight"

"Y-you two." said Harry turning a shade of red that would make Ron proud. She giggled slightly and turned upstairs to the Girls Dormitory.

"And by the way, thanks." And with a wink she closed the door.

When Harry turned upstairs he found Ron was slightly awake.

"Where have you been mate?"

"I went to the check on Hedwig."

"Ok. Tell that with Hermione. Goodnight." Harry had to chuckle at that.

"And with that he turned around, got changed and when he laid down asleep his only thoughts were about his friendship with a certain petite redhead.

**Author's Note**

**I want to thank lojosmom for pointing out the error. You were so helpful! I can't thank you enough. This would have been so embarrassing. **

**Also shout out to lojosmom and Riberio1986 for reviewing! Thank you so much. I literally squealed.**


	5. Forgotten Birthday

**Summary: The day before got judged in his 5th year was Ginny Weasley's Birthday. Everyone forgot about this however. What happens when Harry finds out? Will he give her a birthday she'll never forget, or will he treat her the same as always.**

**Warning: Slight Weasley bashing. Also Ginny isn't going out with Micheal Corner.**

~Ginny's POV~

Ginny Weasley was upset. The reason why she was upset was because her family had forgotten her birthday. What really hurt was that everybody carried on with their normal everyday activities. What was worse was that Ginny had the most work out of everyone to complete. Talk about birthday girl cruelty. But if she was honest with herself she was slightly jealous of Harry Potter.

Sure she had no excuse for being jealous of him but it still hurt whenever her family paid attention to his birthday more instead of their own flesh and blood. Talk about betrayal.

But she would not voice out these opinions. And whenever she thought about them she reminded herself he deserved the attention more. But it still hurt.

~After Harry's Trial~

Ginny was beyond pleased that Harry's trial went so well. She danced and sang with the twins in happiness. However if you looked closer you could still see the slight hurt in her eyes. She thought no one would notice. She thought everyone was more focused on Harry. Except the man of honour.

~Harry's POV~

As he sighed in relief and talked with Ron Hermione about his trial, he realised something was off about the war dance the Twins and Ginny were doing. Sure it was loud and boisterous, but it was only so because of the twins. If you looked closely at the youngest Weasley you could see the slight hurt in her eye.

Deciding it was much better on questioning her about it in private, Harry continued laughing with the rest, the image of the sullen red head still in his mind.

~Later at night~

Harry gulped back in air as he woke up from another nightmare. They were getting worst by the night. He would have to ask Sirius about it. He turned around to see if Ron was awake but he was still sleeping like a baby.

Just when he was resting to go back to sleep he heard the stairs creak. He just assumed that it was Kreacher, the old house elf when he heard the heated argument of two voices he knew.

"There is no point in telling them now, Sirius!"

"Yes there is! They might see how they hurt you."

"My birthday would have already been long gone by then!" snapped the voice.

"Well, you don't know how they'll react to it." hissed the voice back.

"They have already given me several birthday's in the past! What's wrong with skipping my fourteenth?"

"Everything"

"This conversation is over" then Harry heard the voice of a door slam gently as to not wake up everybody else.

"Red heads are so fricking stubborn!" said a voice exasperated. He then heard foot steps and the sound of a door shutting.

Harry sat on his bed wide eyed. No wonder Ginny looked hurt. Her family had forgotten her birthday. And not just any family! It was the Weasley's! The kindest hearted people ever! He then felt guilt at realising he had received gifts instead. From then on he vowed to get her a present. That night all he dreamt about was the perfect present to give to Ginny.

~Sirius's POV~

Sirius cannot believe Ginny won't tell anyone about her birthday. And they ask her why she fell down into a chamber and trusted an evil overlord! Not her fault that they constantly forget about her is it.

While he continued thinking about this he didn't realise his godson had entered the same room as him.

"Hey Sirius" called out Harry. Even though he wasn't particularly quite or loud, Sirius still jumped at the voice. However sen he realised it was Harry his face broke into a joyous grin.

"Hey pup. What can your old dog do for you?" asked Sirius.

"I was wondering if you knew what a great gift for Ginny would be?" asked Harry blushing slightly.

"Oh Potter's and their red heads!" laughed Sirius as his godson turned a shade of red that would make any Weasley proud. "Of course I do! The girl is a die-hard Harpies Fan! Maybe you should get her Quidditch related!"

"I would, but since Mrs Weasley has put the house in lock-down and since I really don't know who the Harpies are, I'm basically screwed in that department. "

Sirius seemed in deep thought. Finally he said: "I have an idea. But the present I'm about to give to you was your mothers. Are you sure you want to give it up?" asked Sirius looking at Harry with a serious face. That put Harry thinking. This was probably going to give up the one thing he had of his mother. But then he thought of the look of pure joy that might come on Ginny's face.

"I'm sure." said Harry.

"Excellent!" said Sirius. He then got up and moved to the otherside of the room. He then opened up a drawer and in there was a black velvet box. "Your dad gave this to your mother on her birthday. They hoped you would carry down the tradition."

"Of course I will! " said Harry.

"Then go give it to her." and with those final words to his godson he shood him out.

"Just like James." said a voice he recognised as his own friend.

"Yep." and the two were lost in memories.

~Ginny's POV~

Ginny had managed to get through the whole day without running into Sirius. Why can't that man not understand that she doesn't want any attention. Plus it'll only make them think of her as a petty little girl who needs to have a birthday. Lost in thought she didn't relise Harry come up to her.

"Hey Ginny." said Harry coming up to her looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to him trying to rid herself from her earlier thoughts.

"I just wanted to apologise." said Harry looking down slightly his cheeks turning pink.

"For what?"

"For not knowing when your birthday is! I should have known and at least wished you a happy birthday! But all I did was think about myself! I am so sorry!"

"You don't need to apologise though. My family does. Also how the hell did you find out when my birthday is? Did your godfather tell you!?" she snapped.

"No. I um actually heard you two talking and I really wanted to give you a gift because I felt really guilty."

"Awe. Thanks Harry." she said even though she still had plans on killing Sirius later. Just then she realised the box he was holding. "Is the gift inside the box?"

"Yes." and when he opened it 2 beautiful sets of emerald earings where in there.

"Harry! This must have cost a fortune!"

"No actually. It was my mother's."

"Harry, I can't accept this!"

"Yes you can! my dad gave this to my mom because he believed she was worthy of both him and the earings. You are worth both the earings and so much more! You deserve this!" Harry said without backing out. Then he was pulled into a ferocious hug.

"Thank you." whispered Ginny her soft breath tickling his neck.

"Your welcome. Do you want me to help you put them on?"

"Sure!" said Ginny. As Harry placed the earings in he began noticing every little freckle on her ear, neck and some of her cheek. He began pulling her a little closer and Ginny leaned in as well and they got closer and closer till-

"Hey Harry!" came the annoying voice of Ron. They both jumped away from each other and looked around. "Hey mate! Where have you been? Also Ginny, where did you get them earings from? Mom would never let you have them!"

Just as Harry was about to get a word in Ginny rose to her full height, and though that may not be much, the look of pure anger and the power emitting from her made Ron realise his big mistake.

"Since when was Mom in charge of the gifts I get? And since you people can't get your lazy asses moving to go and get me a gift, you can well stay out of it!" she snapped looking like a minature Goddess.

Ron quickly surveyed the situation and ran out leaving Harry alone with his angry sister. Harry quickly turned around to see her trying to swallow his rage at Ron.

"Your brother is an idiot!" declared Harry making her turn around and look at him.

"I know." she laughed "So where were w-" she was cut of by Harry placing his lips on her hers causing sparks to emmit from her.

"Now for my second gift. Will you go with me on a hogsmeade trip." said Harry after pulling away from Ginny.

"Yes." and then his lips were on top of her again. They both ignored the sound of fangirl squealing, the sound of fuming red heads and the rage of a mother. The only thing they were focused on was each others lips.

So overall this was one birthday that Ginny will a, ways remember.

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you again for everyone who took the time in following and favouring my story! It really means a lot to me you guys!**

**Bye and see you in the next chapter. **


	6. In the End

**So I decided I wanted to do something a little different decided to make a drabble. Hope you enjoy!**

At first she was a little cute fangirl. Nothing much.

Second she ended up trusting an evil diary.

Then after she went to Egypt she grew up, a little.

Afterwards she was known as a loyal person and an absolute lover of Quidditch.

Later she was known as a powerful fighter able to cast spells to make her brothers look extremely dumb.

A bit after that she grew up into a caring beautiful woman.

Sadly then she had to stay and fight a war that wasn't even hers. But she stayed.

A few years later when he finally gets the courage, he proposes. They celebrated wonderfully.

Finally in the end it was alworth it.

For Ginny Weasley grew up hard to be Ginny Potter.

And Harry Potter finally grew up finally knowing what love is.

Because in the end, that's all that matters.


	7. Till the Last Breath

Harry and Ginny were always bonded. So be it through mind, soul or body.

They may not have reaslied. But being the 1st Weasley Girl in 7 generation as a 7th child can include a lot of power.

There demons bound them together. Ever since the chamber. Ever since his first year. They sometimes talk about it to ease the pain. But it can never leave. Unless there together at night.

They both shared the same interests and passions. So compatible.

We all know that Potters get with redheads. Sirius must have had a good laugh about that.

They did almost everything together. But we all know that Potters die together.

So it was no shock, both at the age of 95 passed away together holding hands. One final sentence was uttered to each other.

"Ready for the next great adventure?" and with one nod our 2 lovers went into a long sleep.


	8. I love Harry Potter

Summary:** Ginny spells out I Love Harry Potter and has given a reason for each letter. Lets find out what they are.**

**I- Imperfection**

Nothing was perfect. Not really. And I absolutely love how Harry knows this. He has been through so much. Been crowned hero of Europe, yet he always rejected this, saying that he wasn't perfect and he had also made some mistakes. Of course, like the whole Voldermort incident, no one believed this, but he continued trying, because as he he said before, he wasn't perfect. And I love him for that even more. Because even though no one believed him for that, he did and that was all that mattered. Of course it never hurt to remind him of that whenever he got moody.

**L- Loyalty**

He was always loyal to the end no matter what happened, even if that was a hufflepuff trait. Like in his 4th year, when Ron left him, he immediately stepped in to help him hex Malfoy the Bouncing Ferret. Also in his 5th year, when everybody kept on hiding information from him, he still kept loyal to them, no matter how much Voldermort controlled him. Hell, he even went and saved a Godfather he didn't even know about till 2 years ago. Or like in my 1st year, he could have easily left me, but he went doen and saved me, showing his loyalty to my family. Even after Dumbledore hid everything from him and ignored him, he was still loyal to him and destroyed the horuxes. And he showed loyalty to a man who hated his guts and named his son after him. He also showed loyalty to his mom, dad, godfather and mentor and named his kids after them. He also showed loyalty to me when women kept on throwing themselves at him.

**O- Optimism**

He is always somehow Optimistic! Even when it was raining, it was dark, my makeup was running down, my hair was ruined and I was coming down with a cold and a serious temper, he somehow still somehow managed to find a silver lining to it and said he could now fullfill his wish in kissing me under the rain. So even though though every shop was slosed, even if I was dripping wet, even if it was freezing cold, I couldn't help but kiss his optimistic lips. Even that one time we accidentally lost Teddy (it was not my fault! He kissed me first.) He stayed optimistic and kept on reassuring me that we'd find him and 20 minutes later we find him sitting on the floor eating ice cream. We found him and that was all thanks to Harry and his cute optimism.

**V- Valiant**

He is so overly so, that honestly one could mistake him for being Godric Griffindor. He showed valiants when he battled his evil professor. Also when he saved me from the chamber. Also when he produced his own Patronus, getting rid of the dementors. Then when he had competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Even at the battle in the DoM. When he drank Felix Felecis and went down to Hagrids. Especially when he led the second wizarding war into hogwarts. And my favourite time when he showed valiants is when he got up ad kissed me infront of everyone declaring to everybody that we were dating and glaring defiantly at my brothers daring them to object. It was one of my favourite days.

**E- Eyes**

His eyes were the most beautiful eyes ever! They sparkled in the sunlight and you could read the emotion out of them, better than any muggle man named Shakespeare could. Whenever they were confused, they would sparkle and look at you in wonder. Whenever they were angry they brightened up and gave you a steely look. Whenever they were happy they would sparkle and brighted up, showing child like joy. Whenever they were sad they dulled and their sparkle disappear, giving them the look of a lost puppy, making you want to go up and hug him. And when ever they showed you love, they would glow a green so extraordinary it would put slytherin to shame. His eyes always carried an emotion and you could always read them.

**H- Hair**

It was so freaking hot. It stuck out in odd angles giving him the sexy ass look of having just been snogged. Which was really unfair because where I spend ages on my hair and then it gets ruined by getting snogged, he doesn't do shit to his hair and it doesn't look any different when he is snogged. Unfair...but so hot. It also has a way of getting in his eyes which causes him to have to push it back, making it look like he'd just flown around. Also when he runs his hands through his hair, it could make any girl's legs buckle and blush, making them think he's some hot teenage model.

**A- Ability**

His ability to go to his screaming godson and calm him down with a kiss on the forehead and loving words. His ability to go into a room full of strangers and instantly be able to have a decent conversation with someone. His ability to lead a group of students to fight and into battle that the adults have lost since long gone. His ability to calm me down with a passionate kiss ok and a hug to make everything better. His ability to calm down a screaming hord of fans with just a flick of his hands. To be able to make the most quite rooms loud and loudest rooms quite. His ability to keep a cool head at the toughest of moments. Even the smallest of abilities could seem amazing. Like his cooking and cleaning. Like his kissing and hugging. His abilities will always be the best.

**R- Reactions**

His reactions are always the best! So be it when it was the time I told him that I loved him or when I suggested we go to a ministry ball. Hell even that one time I suggested we go back to his 10 year meet in his old primary school. Even when I told him I was pregnant. His reactions are always the best. They always convey a huge amount of shock and seeing the Boy Who Lived in shock is excellent blackmail use. Second, after the shock had passed his face always develops into the emotion he was feeling base on what the news was. For example, the day I told that I was pregnant, not only morphed his face into a look of pure joy and love but it prompted him to kiss me. So yes. I absolutely love his reactions.

**R- Resilience**

His resilience is always outstanding to me. The way he fought Professor Quirrel. Or when he summoned the Patronus all by himself and rid the dementors. How he managed to get out of the grave yard. How he battled voldermort in the DoM. How when Ron and Hermione went one way yet he went the other way to find the diadem. How he confronted Voldermort in the forest. How he killed him with his own spell. Also that one time my brothers tried to corner him about our relationship and how he managed to escape. Or that one time where he was left alone to babysit Teddy, and how everybody doubted he could do it. But when they got back to find them in a rocking chair, a book in Harry's lap with both of them asleep no on doubted him. Whatever he does he always manages to show resilience.

**Y- Youth**

How young he is when he does all of this amazes me. How when he was 11 years old he went through an obstacale course to get the philosophers stone. How young he was when he found out he was a Parseltongue and when he battled Voldermort. How young he was orphaned and the safety of the wizarding world was forever on his shoulders. How much younger he was when he was entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament. How young he was when he was controlled. How young he was when he became a father to Teddy. How young he was when he did all of this and more, yet still had no grey hair or zits outstanded me. His youth always amazes me and it makes me feel like well be together forever.

**P- Patience**

I love his patience. He is so calm even if it takes several hours to understand something. He will just sit next to you and speak calmly to you and would make you seel safe. For example, when I was studying for my O.W.L.S he helped me understand the way a polyjuice potion worked. Even whan it took all the way till midnight for me to understand he didn't raise his voice or got annoyed once. Instead he sat through it and helped me till I was 100% sure about it. Another example is when we all agreed to homeschool Teddy till he was fully able to control his powers, and how it was difficult but harry just stayed there and in the end Teddy managed to learn his adding and subtracting at 7 years old and knew the 2X tables. His patience was amazing and I hoped it stayed with him forever.

**O- Observance**

So even though not many people give him the credit for this, he is actually pretty observant. He managed to actually see that I was upset about the whole chamber issue and knew that I knew something about the chamber no matter what Percy said he knew whatever I was talking about, wasn't about Penelope. He observed his godfather and knew he was telling the truth. He managed to figure out the clues because he observed them. He managed to observe with some help that he is a wizard. How he also managed to observe my pregnant state and was nice enough and less thick headed than my brothers and asked me if I was pregnant nicely. How he managed to figure out that Teddy had a crush on Victorie. He always manages to observe something, and I love him for that.

**T- Trust**

Whenever he puts trust in you, it makes you feel like your job in life is to keep that trust forever. The look he gives you whenever he tells you something valuable always makes you feel special and you always wwnt to prove yourself to him whenever he gives you the biggest secret of all time. The way he puts his trust into people is so noble and so kind it just makes you want to squeeze his little cheeks and promise him that you will not tell a soul. Even if you are the biggest blabber mouth of all time -hem- Ron -hem- he wil, tell you his secrets. However if you break that trust it's over. I mean look at Cho if you want proof. Never break his trust, it's important.

**T- Teamwork**

The way he could work in a team at 11 years old, with the twins no less, proves he has amazing teamwork effort. The way he could deel with an annoying captain, 3 older girls and 2 pranksters, I'm surprised he even agreed to be part of the team! Also with Ron and Hermione, Hermione and her bossy nature while we have Ron and his lacky nature, he still managed to work with them and make their trio work despite their constant fights and arguments. And him with his Auror squad how he manages to work with complete strangers yet he manages to get the job done and go with a quick coffee break with them.

**E- Elegance**

I was shocked when I found out the guy who failed at flooing the first time, fell down when he portkeyed and was a fail of a dancer in the yule ball could change into the most elegant people of all time. It all started when I put on the wireless and at the time the Wierd Sisters where playing a romantic slow dance. At first I just imagined Harry would ignore it and blush bright red, but imagine my surprise when I turn around and see him holding a rose for me and asking me for a dance. Out of shock I said yes and the way he twirled, diped and walked with me was truly a Christmas miracle. Although he still needs to practice his flooing abilities.

**R- Responsibility**

So everyone knows his responsibility in hogwarts was shit af. But then when he started looking after Teddy it grew to the point where he set a curfew for 6pm. However when the twat found out I was pregnant, Oh merlin I wished he were still back at school. I could barely pick something up, withought him over reacting like an idiot. Oh you thought that might change after I gave birth, no no no. If anything it got worse. However when Lily was born, I was surprised she could even breath at how responsible Harry was finally being. Although it was pretty cute it could get annoying. However, I wouldn't change that for the world.

**I Love Harry Potter. And no one will change my mind.**

**A/N**

**My longest chapter yet. Although with the companian coming out soon, it'll turn into the 2nd lonest story. Oh well.**

**I would like to thank Lmb111514 for the inspiration. It was all thanks to a Hephaestus/Aphrodite fic.**

**Reviews are welcome and thank you so much for reviewing. **


	9. I Love Ginny Weasley

**Summary: Harry wrote down, I Love Ginny Weasley. He wrote down a reason for each letter. Let's see what they are.**

**Notes: Companion piece to, I Love Harry Potter. Slight Greek mythology added.**

**I-Intelligence**

She is so freaking smart she could maybe even put Hermione to shame. Her charms work is flawless, her defence magic is amazing and her love of astronomy and creatures is amazing. She also figured out that Divination was really useless unless you were a true seer, even before Hermione figured it out or told her. Beat that. She can understand the theory of the most complicated of spells. She is able to translate runes with ought a hassle. She got the highest marks in her year for charms besting even Hermione. Hell, when she was just eleven years old she figured out Tom Riddles diary was cursed. Not even Hermione knew.

**L-Laughter**

Her laughter was like ringing bells on a Christmas morning. Her laugh was full of joy and it always brightened up my day. Her laughter sounds so musical and beautiful it could beat any goddesses grating voice. The way her face etched in joy and it brighten up the dullest of rooms. The way her hair fell back as her shoulders shake. The way she looked like as if she didn't have a care in the world. In and after her first year, I've never heard her laugh, mostly because I was foolishly ignoring her. But soon after he got to know her, I soon realised that she had a gorgeous laugh. That ended for too quickly and by the time I realised, it was too late. A few months after the war I helped her laugh again, and sure I didn't want to be a canary to have that happen, but sacrifices had to be made, and this one sacrifice I wasn't afraid to take. Of course it took a few months to regain my dignity back, but it was worth it.

**O-Oblivious**

How was she so oblivious to my huge crush on her, I will never know. I was the practically the most obvious guy after Ron towards Hermione. I mean did she not see my burning face when she got rid of the maggot that was in my hair. Or did she not see me when I let her feed me the tart. Or like how I wouldn't pull away when she hugged me. Or like when I was protecting her from the death eaters. Or, sunshine, when I said we should look for a compartment together even though we have never sat together. Or like how I kept trying to talk to you. Or like how I smiled at you when you did that reducto curse. Or like how I congratulated you on your patronus. You are so oblivious it's adorable.

**V-Voluptuous**

I'm surprised I haven't gotten continues nose bleeds from looking at her. Also I'm surprised I haven't had to beat of every guy of with a beaters bat. She is my hot, curvy and petite woman and she will stay that way till she decides. That woman's body can put any half or full vela to shame. She is beyond gorgeous and she doesn't need makeup or revealing clothing to prove that, but the revealing clothing are welcome to me. Hell she looked twice as hot when I gave her my green jumper. How it barely reached to cover her ass was amazing that when I nose bled she thought that either Fred or George gave me something from there skiving snack boxes. So lads, unless your kiss is the last thought you have before death and you smell her shampoo in Amortentia then I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, or fight the guy whose defeated the most evil guy in Europe.

**E-Eccentric**

She certainly continued her fathers love and knowledge of muggles. She knew all the basics and can say the words right. However when I took her to see a muggle movie in the cinemas, she questioned everything. Later we walked out and wondered around the stores and she bought little games and books, just looking really cute in the process. Also when she found out she was pregnant, she ate the oddest things. Hell even at our wedding she kept on choosing the oddest locations. I have never been more grateful towards Luna when, although she had a love of animals, she changed Ginny's mind from sticking with the Amazon rain forest. It would have been a nightmare considering we had two little children, who would not be fans of bugs. Even at the smallest things she gets excited and a cute determined look takes it place on her face.

**G-Generous**

She is always so generous. She raised a charity event, helping all the orphans of the wizarding war and that helped Luna (who was unable to get children), adopted two little children. Or like that time where she set up a muggle charity event in Godrics Hallow to look after the poor. Or how she took in animals, cats, dogs and even snakes, and healed them. Or how she made care bags for the poor, filling them up with clothes and food. Or like how she promoted the use of muggle ways in St Mungos. Or like how she beat up some guy for Fleur, even if they were not the best of friends, and letting Fleur take the finishing blow to the crotch. She is always so generous. No matter how many times you tell her this, and she denies this, you know for a fact that she is generous.

**I-Independence**

Her independence was always amazing to me. How one little girl could handle so much in her life, in just one year is phenomenal. She had been shut down but her family countless times, either because she was the youngest or she was the only girl, it didn't matter to them though, because if the subject was either bought up by her friends or me, they would try and change the subject to one of their sons. An example of one of her rebels for independence was when she went out, against her brothers and parents took one of her brother's brooms and flew at the age of 6. Or like when she managed to get over the whole chamber incident the year after by herself as a result of her brothers ignoring her. Even when she managed to battle the death eaters in the DoM, she always manages to show independence from people and be a survivor. That was all that mattered to me.

**N-Nice**

She is so incredibly nice people who deserve it or those to people who have done bad deeds but redeemed themselves, it's amazing. Like when she had that Quidditch match and the other team where playing dirty. And finally when her team won (Holyhead Harpies for the win!), Ginny showed true sportsmanship, went to the other team, shook their hands and congratulated the other team for trying. The Daily Prophet had a field day with that one. Or like how Fleur was in labour while Bill was in Egypt, and despite the fact that she wasn't a fan of her, she replaced her lining up brothers, took Fleur's hand and sat with her in the pregnancy and supported the woman while she gave birth to Victorie. She also accepted Cho's invitation to her wedding and despite the fact that she was still sore about the fact that Cho tried to make a move on me, she gave the girl her best. She really was one of the nicest people and that made her all the better.

**N-Naughty**

She was a right evil one when she wanted to. This could be seen in two ways. The trickster, mischief kind or the adult, naughty kind, either way she was both. When I found out, that she and Sirius hung out, I didn't think much of it. That was until small pranks where being played on Griffindor, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and there was always the initials G.W. Of course the teachers thought it was George and set him detention every time, but I soon noticed, that he, Fred and Lee weren't laughing along with everyone. Instead they looked pissed. Ginny however always had a sly smirk on her face. However when George and Fred left and the teachers realised the pranks where still continuing, they sent a 3 foot apology letter to him. Of course No-one else in the school had those initials except Ginny, but they thought someone was trying to sabotage her, because who would believe that little Ginny Weasley would dare do such a thing. However on her last day of school, she stood up and announced that she was the mysterious G.W. everyone was shocked. Then claps started coming up and then more and then people started cheering for her. After that everyone knew, never to doubt a red head. And then every time we made love, she turned into a right vixen. So either way she was always naughty, and I liked that.

**Y-Youth**

The fact that she had faced Voldermort that young was just amazing. However she was always overlooked because of how young she was. But to be fair, that only made her more appealing. But her youth is what made her the person she is today and when we dated and met. However it was slightly annoying to see her brothers following others where ever we went, just because of how young se was. She was 19, get over it and leave her alone. Merlin, she may be young, but she is _not_ that young. Her youth and what happened in it was something she always shared with me, and I was grateful to her because of that because anyone who went through her youth deserved to be loved.

**W-Willing**

The fact that she was willing to stay with me, only made her more amazing. The fact that she was willing to carry out my children in her is beautiful. Even though Gweng Jones is her favourite celebrity, she decided to stay with me and not kill Ron with his constant whining about the slug club. How she determinedly broke the barriers I had set and set me right, twice. How she was willing to become a foster mom for Teddy. How she was willing to lead the D.A with Neville and Luna and ruin the school for the death eaters. How she was willing to let her only daughter date Scorpius Malfoy (Malfoys spawn) and meet his parents and make the relationship better, for both parties. Her will and determination always worked, no matter what.

**E-Empathetic**

It was like she could almost read my mind. Like that one time, I was being an absolute prat towards everybody in my 5th year, and she had no problem doing it in front of everyone. Or like that time I wanted to talk to Sirius, she gave me the best advice, and she gave me chocolate as well, an amazing combination. Or like how she was able to get through to me after the Second Wizarding War. She gave me hope, and that's all that mattered. Also how she was able to reach into George and help him before he sunk into depression. Also like when she helped Percy fit right back in. Or how she was able to tell that Teddy was missing Andromeda, my girl was so empathetic and she was all mines.

**A-Animals**

She absolutely loved animals! She used to adopt the oddest animals before James was born, it was almost ridiculous! First she bought a cat, which was normal. Next she bought a dog, and the dog bought a lot of memories, and she even let me name him. But then she got a parrot. Her excuse was that she needed someone who would respond back to her when I was of at work. Next she bought a monkey. She said that it would build up character, and you know what, I let her get away with it. But then she ended up adopting more, and more and they kept on giving birth. By 2 years the house reeked and I gave her a ban her, saying she couldn't but anything that wasn't wizard related. Thankfully, later on she ended up being pregnant with James; this caused to have to get rid of all her animals. It was the happiest day of my life. But I soon realised that she felt lonely when all the kids went, so me, being the amazing husband I am, got her a pet cat. Our love making session that night was all worth it. So even if I hate animals, I love her, and if she loves animals, I will tolerate them as will the kids.

**S-Sarcasm**

Her sarcasm is so sassy; I love it, when it's not used on me that it is. A memorable moment when her sarcasm prevailed all, was when we where walking down, hand in hand, down the corridor and Snape decided to stop us. He asked us what we were doing and before I could get a word in, Ginny replies with "You know, walking, breathing, the things that people usually do, if they aren't disabled which neither of us are." She got points taken of Griffindor but it was so worth it to see Snapes boiling red cheeks. Another time was when her brothers caught us kissing and they asked what the hell I was doing to taint their baby little sister. Again, before I could get a word in, she replies with:"Your little sister got tainted the minute she was handed Riddles diary. And what he's doing is worshiping me, so you twats can piss of!" and she proceeded to drag me leaving her brothers shell shocked. Her sarcasm may have gotten her arse in danger, but it made her look hot as hell.

**L-Loving**

Her loving nature shocks quite a few people as some people would have thought she would have changed, but she proved them wrong. The first way was by treating Teddy as her child, whenever neither I nor Andy was available. She took him to Quidditch matches and helped him control his metamorphmagus abilities so he learned how to keep his hair turquoise. She soon learnt to care about Fleur and Audrey soon after Victorie was born and Teddy started showing interest in her. She welcomed Scorpius with welcome arms into the family even if her family took longer to accept. So even though she can be scary, she can love and that made her even more special.

**E-Eyes**

She had the most gorgeous eyes ever, that not even gorgeous could be enough. They where this beautiful chocolate brown colour that could put the brownest chocolates to shame. They had this golden glaze to them which made them look like chocolate syrup. They looked like two chocolate pools, ready to be dived into. They looked like they could see in you, so when her mother looked at me I just couldn't help but remember Ginny and how useless it would be to lie to her. Her brothers learned that lesson when they kidnapped me and lied to her. Her eyes may have looked scary with that glare she was directing at them, but to me, she looked like a better version than Aphrodite.

**Y-Young**

Even if I did mention this before, I am going to mention it again, because I am Harry Potter and I am just naturally weird. Yay! But anyway, seriously, even though she may be young she has gotten a ton of experience because of what life threw at her, and that has got to be admired. First of with her brothers never sending her letters, to them ignoring her, to them not being nice and to them also forgetting her birthday. But not even that but Voldermort and the deaths of the people she cared about. She was young when this happened, but she ended up maturing later on as well.

**I Loved Ginny Weasley and that was all that mattered, and no one is going to tell me otherwise.**


	10. Albus Severus Potter

**Summary: Ever wonder how Albus Severus Potter got his name? Ever wonder how Ginny would react! Well she certainly didn't go down without a fight! And no pregnancy hormones were going to stop her!**

**Warning: Slightly horny adults. and some vulgar language.**

**Also huge thank you to Tonirae for the suggestion! It really helped a lot!**

* * *

~In Heaven~

Severus Snape appeared in Heaven. He appeared right after telling the boy who he hated since he was born, that he had his mother's eyes. Of course when he reappeared and had them same eyes glaring at him, but with ought the glasses, it raised some suspicion. That's when he saw the flowing red hair.

"Lily!" his face became happy as he tried to hug her, but only to feel a sharp stinging pain of his cheek.

"How dare you! You slimy bastard"

"How dare I what?" he asked truly confused and relieved that the Marauders weren't here to laugh at him.

"How dare you treat my son like shit?!" she spat, hate and venom filling each and every word

"What? I protected him" he said, not understanding the cause of her anger.

"You picked on him you snake!" she snapped looking at him in disgust and if looks could kill, he would be joining death a again.

"You didn't exactly expect me to be nice to Potters spawn did you!" he asked sceptically.

"You didn't have to be nice. You just had to be respectful! Instead you made his life torture!"

"Bu-but-"

"But what?" she asked "You don't deserve redemption!"

"But you can't stay mad at me forever"

"Watch me!" and completely missing his heart broken face she turned on her feet and stormed off.

"Now can I make it up to you?" he yelled, not willing to give up just yet.

"When my son does" she called over her shoulder.

Snape broke down then and there. H knew that Potter would never forgive him. Anything he had with Lily was gone.

~With Harry Potter~

Harry woke up gasping slightly. 'That was one strange dream' he thought

"You alright Harry?" asked his tired and pregnant wife.

"Yes! Get back to sleep hon. you and the baby both need it." However he didn't get to finish his sentence of before the young woman fell asleep again.

"Albus Severus Potter" Harry muttered to the womb a he stroked Ginny's belly.

He might have imagined it, but he swore he could hear a voice say "Thank you Potter"

~2 Weeks Later~

It was a peaceful morning really. The birds were chirping the sun was shining all was well.

Normal families would probably just be eating, laughing and talking; they may have also been inviting some friends.

Not this family however, because this family had 2 magical people in them. And both these 2 magical people in them were powerful badass witches and wizards. And usually when you have powerful people in a house, it could cause some problems. Especially is one is pregnant. And especially if the one who isn't pregnant is trying to convince their wife to name their future son after the guy she hated most, after Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy of course.

"No! Absolutely not!" came the yelling of Ginny Weasley.

"Aww come on Gin! The guy died a hero!"

"And lived like a git!"

It has been two weeks since Harry has had his strange week and 1 week since he suggested to his wife that they name their son after Severus Snape.

"Come on! Please! You had no problem with Albus"

"Because he was the headmaster who didn't expel me and didn't lecture me about the safety of never writing into things that have no brain!" snapped his wife. "Also what happened if he decided to take in his hair?"

"It wasn't that bad!"

With a raised eyebrow, Ginny replies with, "His students constantly sent him shampoo for Christmas or just sent it to him in the daily mail."

"Ok, so he could have washed it every now and again, but the baby will probably have my hair!"

"Oh yeah, and that's totally put my heart to rest." She said sarcastically.

"Exactly" said her ever so observant husband.

"Why cant we not just do Albus Remus instead?"

"Because we already have Teddy and we don't want to give Minnie a heart attack."

There arguments always held at least some sort of sense to them, even if people usually did get annoyed by it.

Some people would probably get confused on why they were acting this way, but the truth was it has been a long week for the citizens of Godrics Hollow, a _long_ week.

"Yeah, but you're the one who named Jamie that."

James Sirius Potter was the cutest baby ever, only one years old, and he already started to make havoc.

"Yeah, that's only because you wanted to name him Wendell!"

"There is nothing wrong with Wendell. It's a whole lot better than Severus anyways" snapped the angry red head, hormones starting to get the better of her.

"No it isn't!"

"It was better than naming the girl Hedwig!"

The comment caused Harry to turn Weasley red.

"I just want to name my son after the bravest Slytherin ever!"

"Oh, so now you want to name him after a walrus?" she snapped

"No! I meant Snape"

"Do you know how bad my child will get bullied?" she snapped holding her hand over her growing bump.

Times like these, people wished they had never told those two to get the gender revealed.

"It takes 2 to make 1" he replied with hoping he won this won.

"Which my friends and family had to sit you down and explain to you!" she snapped enjoying the colouring of his cheeks.

"Don't try and change the subject woman!" he snapped sitting down on the couch.

"I wouldn't have to change it if it wasn't so dumb!" she yelled back following his movement and sitting down with him.

How could one innocent subject turn into a full on argument, Merlin wouldn't even know.

"It is not! You are just not seeing the finer abilities of the name and how it could help people."

"Like who?"

The question stumped Harry. How was he meant to explain to his wife that he had been having dreams about Snape finally being accepted by his family?

"I just don't want people to think I'm a bad mother." Ginny said quietly and leaning on her husband

"You would never be a bad mother! And who ever says that can either piss of or burn in hell. Either way they will get away from you!" He said fiercely.

For his cute declaration he was awarded a kiss.

"I guess we could name our son Albus Severus." said Ginny resignedly. However seeing that Harry was thinking that it was over she said "Under 2 conditions."

"Name them" he said.

"I get to name the girl and 2 you deal with him if he starts to complain about his name." she said.

"Deal" and they sealed it off with a kiss not knowing, that up in heaven they rekindled an old friendship and started 3 new ones.

* * *

**A/N**

**This one I slightly held back because in my draft I felt like it was too short. Thank you again to Tonirae and fro her suggestions. Also as you guys have seen, I have a new book so please check that one out.**

**Again please leave a review, fave and follow. Your support helps me carry on.**

**Ruby out!**


	11. The Perfect Christmas Present

**Hey Guys! so I know I haven't been updating in ages and I am so sorry. I was actually hoping to be able to finish this by now but I guess God just hates me. It would be nice of you guys to check out my new story and to leave some reviews in this story. Can I get at least one or two reviews for the next chapter. Please.**

**Anyway, as an apology I have decided to post this Christmas chapter for you guys in hope that's a sufficient enough gift. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Summary: Harry is stuck deciding what to get his girlfriend of almost a year.**

**Notes: Neville decided to ask Hannah Abbot and therefore he didn't need to ask Hermione or Ginny. The reason I have decided to increase the hate on Fluer was because the half-veela really did act like she was better than everyone at Hogwarts and was complaining about every single thing. It was annoying. And she could have just said no to Ron instead of lowering the boys self-esteem. **

It was December 24th and everybody was scrambling to make sure thir gift was perfect.

Of course the people like Hermione, who checked to make sure their gift was perfect 2 damn months before December, where just sitting there enjoying life and reading a good book.

Of course people like Harry, who have to worry about an evil wizard after them still needed to gather one last gift for someone. And that someone was one Ginny Weasley.

"What in Merlins name do I get her?!" said boy exclaimed that night in the of his Godfathers house in his and Ron's room while hihis 2 best friends lay their enjoying the last day before Christmas. Yes, even Ron managed to complete his gift shopping before. That of course aggravated Harry to no end knowing even his lazy best friend could go and get someone a gift.

"I dont know mate, but you best hurry up and think of something because she is going to get pissed of as hell knowing her own boyfriend can't get her something. " said Ron taking a bite from his chocolate frog, not noticing the horror struck look on Harry.

"I though Ginny didn't care about material possessions?" inquired Hermione.

"Oh, she doesn't. But it'll be their one year anniversary and like all girls she would like something. Even if it's just a chocolate frog." he replied.

"I can't get her that! I need something more heartfelt!" cried Harry although he knew it was useless.

"Then get her, I dont know, some nice jewellery or something."

"But that's just to common."

"How about something to reming her off all your times together?" asked Hermione.

Now that idea was amazing, it was just how the hell was he going to get her something like that.

"I don't know. I'll get an idea later."

"It's your last night Harry. " exclaimed Hermione.

"And inspiration always strikes me. And if all else fails I go to the twins."

"You are hopeless." said Hermione, amazed.

"I know."

"Well I'm going to bed. Come when you've thought of something." said Ron turning around and sleeping Instantly. Soon after Hermione went to her room leaving Harry and alone to think with Ron and his snoring in the background.

How could Harry possibly get Ginny something to remind her of them. Sure they've been dating for almost a year now, but he was still shaky about the relationship. He didnt want to ruin for 2 things. A) she would be upset and Harry didn't like it when Ginny was upset and B) her brothers would be after him before he could say Christmas.

He still remembers how them two got together in the first place. And really it happened on Christmas day.

~Flashback~

Harry had just been rejected by Cho Chang. For Cedric Diggory. So sure the guy asked her out fair and square but that still did not mean Harry couldn't sulk at it. Of course his best friend had to come being carried around by his sister and her friends.

Now Ron's sister was a whole different cause. Young Ginny Wealsey had not stayed little for long. Sure every girl developed at her own speed but Ginny was for more developed that the girls in her year. And possibly in the older years. She was more filled out that Hermione that's for sure. However the red head couldn't speek to him withought stuttering or blushing madly and becoming an utter clutz.

"What happened?" Harry asked trying to be a good friend and covering up the fact that he got rejected by the girl he liked.

"The french bitch rejected him in the cruelest way, that's what happened!" snapped Ginny as she trying to calm down her brother.

"Hold on, who?" Harry asked, feeling entirely confused.

"The triwizard champion who thinks that she's better than everyone here just cause she's half-veela." replied one of Ginny friend.

"I'm shocked her and Molfoy aren't related at this point." mocked Ginny.

"She looked at me like I was a slug when I asked her." said Ron shakily.

"To be fair you shouted out at her." said Ginny.

Just then Hermione came looking the most heartbroken anybody has ever seen her. Almost immediately a girl with glasses rushed over to Hermione.

"Merlin Hermione, are you okay?" asked Ron still shaking.

"He went for that Parkinson bitch!" Cried Hermione tears slipping.

"Great now I need to murder two people for upsetting people I like. Has anybody rejected you yet Harry?" asked Ginny sarcastically.

Harry, still new to seeing this side of Ginny, replied "No, although I still need a partner." he said dejectedly. At that Ron's face brightened up considerably.

"How about this, I go with Hermione and we can both show whoever broke Hermiones heart that she doesn't need him and I can show Declour that I don't need some french brat! And then Harry and Ginny can go together." he said excitedly.

"Ron...that was actually smart." said Hermione shocked, the tears stopping.

"Always that tone of surprise. " he replied and the two went back to bickering like nothing happened.

"Well I guess you're my date?" Harry asked.

"Yup. Thanks, with how many stares I was getting I thought that I was going to be have to reduced to boar headed Griffindors." she siad jokingly.

"Come on girls let's go." said one of her friends pointing towards the portrait.

"Yeah! I'm starved. " replied another one and they all went downstairs laughing.

'Huh, I might actually get to see the real Ginny." Harry thought as all of her friends surrounded her.

~Day of the Yule Ball~

That day everybody had opened their presents and had all decided to play in the snow till it was time to get ready. Eventually Ginny and Hermione where pulled of to get ready ignoring our protests.

Afterwards all the boys where trying to cram in last minute hair do's while Ron was fussing over his robes.

They all waited downstairs to wait for the girls and eventually Harry and Ron's dates came.

They where stunning.

Hermione's dress was a mix of pink and blue and her normaly curly, out of control hair was smoothed down and put in an elegant bun. She had put on blush, eyeshadow and mascara and she had on a golden ring. She was wearing heals bust even with those she would still be shorter than Ron.

Ginny however had her let down and it was curled lightly to make it look like as if it was on fire. She was wearing a silky green dree that looks like it might have cost a fortune that showed of all of her developing curves. She had on dangling silver earings and an emerald settled against her throat. Her dress had a small slit running from mid thigh down to her anle and you can see the girls heals. She had a tiny bit of mascara to accent her long lashes, a subtle lip gloss and green eyeshadow.

How they where going to dance in those Harry had no idea.

After 3 minutes of no response from the boys Hermione and Ginny went down themselves, grabbed the boys arms and bode each other fair well as Ginny went to the champions area. She glared at Fluer and Victor Krum but smiled towards Cedric and Cho. Then the music began.

As Harry and Ginny went on the dance floor he realised that some boys where staring at Ginny and some with a look in their eye. Not liking this one bit Harry tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer surprising her for a minute.

After the song was finished Harry asked Ginny "Do you want to sit down?"

"Nah, I'd rather not, we'd be subjected to Ron and Hermione's nauseating flirting." At Harry's dumbstruck look all she did was laugh and lead him outside

"Aren't the stars beautiful? " She asked staring at them in wonder.

"Yeah..." Harry agreed. Throughout the night he had gotten to know the real Ginny Weasley. Not the clumsy girl who would stick ner elbow in the butter dish. This was a confident young woman who was powerful enough to scare all her brothers. She was amazing.

"Hey Ginny." said Harry "Can I ask you a question? " then cursed himslef knowing he was going to endure teasing for this.

"You already did but go on."

"Will you go out with me." He asked quickly thast she almost didn't hear it.

"You want to go out with me? Me? Clumsy ass Ginny Wealsey who can't speak to yo-" Harry effectively cut her off with his lips.

"Yes you." he said smirking slightly.

"Sure." she said looking down her cheeeks an interesting red colour. He then pulled her up for another kiss. This one longer. Then they heard the camera go off. "Collin" Ginny complained. "How did you get here?" she asked annoying that people where trying to stop her from kissing her boyfriend.

"I volunteered to take pictures of the night, of course!" he sqid smirking slightly as his picture came out. "You two can keep this." he then went inside ready to look for more unsuspecting people.

"Well then..." said Harry suddenly feeling really awkward. He still did not understand how people could change so fast in other people's presence.

"You can keep it. Knowng my luck my brothers would end up finding it and try and raise hell." she chuckled slightly.

"Haha. Let's go back inside before said brothers suspect anything."

The night was spent dancing and eating and generally having a good time. Well their might have been a fight or two with the whole Krum, Declour, Hermione and Ron area but other than that the night was peacfull.

~End Flashback~

Ever since then Collin has managed to get nearly every single couple thing them two do. He always gave them the photos and Ginny would let him keep then and that was great and all but-. Then Harry had an idea so amazing he thought he should be crowned Minister of Magic instead.

And now all he had to do was collect his picures, them blank books that Hermione gave him and pray to Merlin he still remembers them craft spells.

~The Next day~

Sirius had decided that they should open the presents downstairs and Harry, even though looked like he had not slept a wink last night was excited to see weather his girlfriend of one year liked her gift. Remus suggested that they all leave one present to the end. So while everone was opening their gifts Harry hoped that Ginny left his gift till last. Harry got a ugly portrait from Dobby and he was made fun out of for that. He got a talking journal from Hermione, which he was planning to throw out and the rest was the usuall sweets from Mrs Weasley and a jumper. This time from Ginny he got a mini snitch which he loved as well as the mini broom that Tonks got him.

He opened up Ginny's present and soon after everybody followed his lead. Eventually Ginny was the only one left and she held out Harry's gift.

"Oooh, I wonder what he got her?" asked Fred teasingly.

"More than what Angelina got you that's for sure. " retorted Ginny back with a sweet smile making everybody laugh as Fred's face turned an interesting colour of red. She opened up Harry's gift withought a fuss and took out the book inside.

"Ooh, did Harry get you a book all about his heroic adventures?" teased George on behalf of his brother.

"Did Alicia get you a book on how many positions she wants you try on the common room rug?" Ginny mocked enjoying as George's face turned the same colour red as Fred. This caused deafening laughter to be heard from the people who understood what she meant.

Ginny quickly put the book in her lap and gasped as she saw the pictures inside. Harry had created an album just for her.

"I mean if you don't like it I could always get you a necklace or-" harry said confucing the Wealey brothers. He was cut off by Ginnys lips on his.

"I love it. And you might as well run." she said smirking slightly. And that's when Harry realised he was just kissed by Ginny Wealsey in front on her brothers. He was a dead man.

"Oh shit." he muttered gently lifting Ginny of of his lap. "Fellas, I am sure we can sort this out peacefully." he said backing out of the room very slowly.

"Of course, we can." they all replied except Ron who knew they where dating. "Right after we terminate your manhood," and then chaos began.

"Well that was a very productive Christmas." said Sirius and then only after hearing that did he realise that his godson was in danger.

"What he said." Remus muttered following after him with Ron by their side hoping to calm gis brothers down with Arthur Wealsye in tow and to quiten down Mrs Black.

"Boys." the woman muttered and laughed. For Harry's first gift to Ginny, he did amazing.


	12. Balloons

**Hey guys!****So as promised I gave you a new chapter and since we haven't had a drabble in ages I decided to add one in. Yay!****A huge thanks to Lojosmom for giving me them 2 reviews. Those was really nice **

**Summary: Love is like a balloon.****Notes: Harry and Ginny are the 2 children**

Love is like a balloon.

You first get it you want to make sure you hold on to it tight and never let go because you know it'll hurt.

You then realise it'll deflate and you start thinking it's better if you let go of it for good and don't get hurt even more.

And then finally you ket go of it as not to wait for something else to take it away and you try and hurt yourself less.

Love is like this.

You don't want to let go but you're afraid someone else will take it away and you let go before you suffer twice as much.

This happened to 2 children.

However they didn't let go because they didn't want to get themselves hurt. They didn't want to hurt the other.

However there love was too strong for anyone or anything to break it and it carried on floating.

However later on when they go to their next great adventure, so does their balloon.

So in the end not all loves are like balloons.

Some are just too strong and that's all that matters.


	13. Angel

**Summary: She was his angel.**

**Notes: Ginny is a Hufflepuff.** **She also might seem overly pure but I was just trying to convey her angelic ways and her purity at times. **

She was an angel

When he first met her she was a cute little girl. So into the idea of learning magic. She was so pure. And then when he saw her again she hadn't lost any if it. Then she was ready to go to Hogwarts as well.

However not even a year later she was tainted. She was a fallen angel. Pure but dirtied. As if she couldn't find her lost purity anymore.

After that when he found her again she was still a cute little girl with her angelic antics. Giving him a get well soon card even though her house had won the match she was still nice enough to get him a card.

Later he found her quite the bistourous little angel at the Quidditch Tournament. Ready to chear her team and getting worried for the players. Still pure and kind.

But then, sadly, the same evil force, that ruined her innocence, had returned. He couldn't even see how his angel was doing for another month or two.

Later on when he finally saw her he didn't find the old sweet little angel, he found a devil in her place. She answered back and lashed out. Everyone was wondering what was going on with her. The sweet Hufflepuff. But then later he caught her downstairs crying and he just held her till she slept. He was wrong, she was still an angel even in her sleep without the worry of evil after her.

Then he saw her fighting at the DA and realised, just because she was fighting, it didn't make her any less of an angel. She was just an angel with a shotgun.

When he found out she wanted to come with him to the ministry he refused. He wouldn't let her get tainted anymore. However, when she played the loyalty card, he couldn't deny her anymore.

Later on when he saw some male trying to taint his little angel he got into fit's of little rages. How dare this unworthy scem try to taint her.

And then later when he finally had her as his own, he treated her like the angel she was.

But then he was a right ass and broke her heart. However she didn't hold a grudge and told him when he won they'll be back together. Or he can say goodbye to his family jewels. He just stared at her in shock. Guess the little angel wasn't as naive as he thought.

And then when he saw her fighting at the war he couldn't help but think she was truly an angel with a shotgun.

So even after she went through, she still managed to keep her purity.

Ginny was Harry's angel and will stay his angel.

**A/n**

**Hey guys! I would just like to thank anyone who reviewed. You're all so sweet.**

**Can I get another review for the next chapter. Also state weather you want a drabble or one-shot.**


End file.
